


Pointy

by burn0utx



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Those stupid Spock ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn0utx/pseuds/burn0utx
Summary: Chris thinks Zach's Spock ears are really stupid. They make him look dumb. Yet, he finds it difficult to stop staring.





	Pointy

Chris _totally_ had a thing for Zach’s stupid Spock ears.

Chris wasn’t even an ear person. He had no idea how it had started, nor could he remember exactly when. Something about those pointy prosthetics had him so intrigued. Or, what he didn’t want to admit to himself, was that there was something about them on _Zach_. 

It must have started during the filming of the first _Trek_ movie. Chris had noticed that during scenes he would find his gaze wandering to those stupid fake ears. He seemed to have been lucky though, catching himself before any of the crew could notice. Hopefully before Zach could too. That was all it was; simple, short little glances. They were a distraction. They looked silly. That was the reasoning Chris tried to assure himself with. 

\- 

During the second film, Chris didn’t need to worry so much about staring. Oh no, he had much more to worry about now. He found himself often with the urge to reach out and give one of them a tug. They looked so _real_ , even when Chris knew that obviously the ears were fake, and at that, extremely fragile. Somehow, they suited Zach, Chris thought. Maybe even made him look kinda cute. Chris shocked himself, though, with how much he had to make himself resist. It would be so quick, so easy, to touch one of them, and he promised himself he would be gentle. The only thing stopping him in the end was the wrath of those fancy prosthetic makeup artists. He had seen first hand how much time and effort went into Zach’s hair and makeup _(especially the ears)_ each morning. He didn’t want an ass kicking. Those people could be scary. 

Although, he did let himself slip with the staring one day, between takes. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Zach’s voice came, knocking Chris out of his trance and causing him to almost drop his coffee.

“Doing what?” Chris met Zach’s gaze. 

“Is there something on my face?” 

Chris would usually crack a lame joke but words failed him, so instead he chose to shake his head. “Nope.”

“Are my ears crooked?” Zach reached up and very lightly touched one between his fingertips. Chris figured he was checking the shape. 

“Nope.” He repeated. 

Zach raised a brow at him. The Spock look, they had all dubbed it as. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s so interesting, Pine?” Zach asked after a quiet moment between the two. “I know the ears look fucking _weird_ , but nobody else seems to try to have a staring competition with them.” 

Chris snorted in response, still trying to play it cool. He could tell Zach was a little irritated with him, but it wasn’t a big deal. He wasn’t exactly going to say oh yeah, Zach, everything’s fine, they just make you look so _cute_. “No, it’s fine. I’m just a little distracted today,” Chris held up his cup of coffee to go with his lame excuse. “Tired, you know?” 

Zach eyed him suspiciously and Chris swore he was about to just melt under his intense stare. “Sure thing, Pine.” 

Chris rolled his eyes in response. Zach totally didn’t believe a word he said.

\- 

It wasn’t long until the filming of _Beyond_ finished and Chris couldn’t believe he’d been doing this for almost ten years. It was such an amount of time to be playing one character, but he was glad he’d gone for the second audition, all those years ago. Glad he’d met all his cast and grown so close with them. They were such a tight knit family by now. He was going to miss them, despite the fact he knew damn well that they would see each other often. And soon enough, it would be time for the next movie. He didn’t think he could wait that long to see Zach with those ears back on, though. And he knew now, this was pretty much turning into a full blown _fetish_. Chris couldn’t say he’d ever met anyone with a fetish for what, elf ears? Well, to be honest, he didn’t have a thing for any ol’ pointy ears. It was something about when Zach was wearing them. And these were thoughts he was starting to take home with him. 

In fact, he’d had a full blown dream about them one night. 

Chris was _not_ gay. Not as far as he was concerned. So having a dream so vivid left him feeling embarrassed and ashamed for the images his brain had racked up. Especially since it was about a man he was so close to. Zach was his best friend by this point. He loved him, but only platonically. 

The dream was so _clear_. He couldn’t place the start of it. He certainly could remember the way their bodies had been pressed together, Zach easily taking over Chris’s mouth with his tongue. The way his own hands felt on either side of Zach’s face, openly caressing his ears which definitely were _not_ prosthetic in this dream. And boy, Chris could not get enough. 

The dream was short lived, although graphic enough. When Chris woke with a startle he swore he could still feel where Zach had kissed him. Chris released a frustrated sound and raked his fingers through his hair. How could he do this? How could he _think_ like that about one of his closest friends? He felt like he’d violated Zach from having that dream, even moreso when he noticed he was hard. Chris released a loud groan and flopped over onto his side before he pulled a pillow over his head. Somehow, he was going to erase those images from his mind _forever_ and eventually get back to sleep. Then, he would start tomorrow fresh and swear to _never_ think of his friend like that ever again. He even told himself he’d never look at those damned ears ever again. How could something so stupid and fake and small be causing such a massive issue for him?

\- 

They were down to one of the last days of filming. Now, they were mostly doing reshoots. Changing small things or lines in different scenes and so on. Chris couldn’t wait to get a few years away from those ears. He was in awe at how much trouble they were causing him. He felt like he couldn’t be on top form. Either they were distracting him, or he was distracting himself by trying not to look at them, something which took an incredible amount of effort. His fellow cast and crew had caught onto him not being his usual self, but he played it off as being tired. Nobody questioned it, the days in this job were long after all. 

There was one person who couldn’t be swayed, though. 

Once filming had wrapped for the day and everyone was leaving, Zach cornered Chris.

“Chris, do you want to go for a drink? You look like you need one.” Zach had said. 

Chris frowned and looked down towards the ground as he shook his head. “Actually, I’m pretty tired-”

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Zach groaned, slapping Chris on the shoulder. “Come on, I can tell something’s bothering you. We don’t need to speak about it, but you know I’m here if you want to.” 

Chris looked up when he felt Zach give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He was hesitant, but…

“We can go back to mine, if that makes you more comfortable. Then if you are tired, you can crash with me for the night.” Zach continued when Chris didn’t answer. 

“Okay. Sure.” Chris forced a smile. What a terrible idea that was.

Zach’s place was so comfortable and cosy. Chris swore the couch he was on could swallow him up if he leaned into it anymore. Or, maybe that was the two beers. Maybe both things. 

As they both spoke, Chris could see Zach was trying to figure him out. They were only going through their usual chit-chat but Zach’s eyes were constantly trained on Chris, studying him. Chris pretended not to notice. It was easier that way. 

“Two more days of spending an hour and a half in that damned chair.” Zach sighed dramatically. 

“Are you sure it really takes that long?” Chris smirked. “Like, are you sure most of the work isn’t going into making you look prettier?” 

Zach cocked one of his Spock brows. “Wow, thank you for acknowledging I look pretty beforehand.” 

Chris groaned, dropping his face into the palm of his free hand. That wasn’t what he meant, but it wasn’t exactly untrue. “Shut up, Zach.” 

When he looked up once more, Zach was giving him an expectant look.

“ _What._ ” 

“Are you going to tell me, then?” 

“Tell you what?” And as if Chris didn’t have any idea of where this was going. 

“What’s going on in your head. You know I don’t like to pry, but you’ve been worrying me. Worrying all of us.” 

“It’s not a big deal.” Chris swore he could feel himself starting to blush, but he chose to put it down to the alcohol. 

“Not a big deal when we’re _not_ shooting, maybe. When we are, you seem so off. I was starting to think it was me, but here you are, right now, in my house, so I don’t think that is the case.” 

_Except it kinda is you_. “No, everything’s cool, Zach.” 

“Chris.” Zach’s tone changed. Chris liked to call it his ‘cut the bullshit’ voice. It was something he heard often, as Zach seemed to be able to see straight through him. He wasn’t that bad of a liar, surely. Zach was just creepy like that. 

“You look so _dumb_ with those fucking ears on.” Okay, so he was being kind of honest at least. 

“Really?” Zach’s tone stayed the same. Chris tried his hardest not to sigh. “It’s been like a decade and you’re not used to them?” 

“You look silly. What can I say?” Chris shrugged and took a gulp of his beer.

“So that gives you reason to fucking _oogle_ them constantly?” 

Chris very nearly spat his beer everywhere. He tried not to choke as he swallowed, his eyes wide and on Zach. Once he’d managed to somewhat recompose himself, he answered. “What? Have you gone crazy?” 

“Oh, _come on_ , Chris. Even Zoe has noticed!” 

Oh, great. Not only did this mean Chris wasn’t as slick as he believed, but it also meant that Zach and Zoe had been talking about this for… how long? Behind his back. 

“So, you’re both crazy?” 

Zach smirked. “Are you going to tell me what the deal is, now?” 

“I don’t know,” Chris shrugged once more. “Distracting.” 

“What, do you wanna wear them instead?” 

“No.” Chris scrunched up his nose. He disliked that idea. 

Zach looked down at his own empty beer bottle and pursed his lips. “Do you want another?” Chris didn’t think it would be a good idea, so he politely declined as Zach stood. “Alright, I’ll be back in a minute. You can figure your shit out while I’m gone, and then tell me all about it.” 

Chris rolled his eyes once Zach was out of the room. Come on, it was _clear_ Zach was onto him, but he didn’t think Zach knew exactly what the issue was. He wasn’t exactly going to come out and tell Zach that _hey, your stupid ears are getting my rocks off. You look like a dumbass but they do something for me._ He wished Zach would stop being so insistent. He wanted a comfortable night in with him. Now everything felt awkward. He didn’t have time to give it much thought, as Zach was back within a couple of minutes. Chris continued to sip from his beer, not bothering to look up. Until Zach sat beside him. 

What was he trying to do, kill Chris tonight? 

Chris had to tighten his fingers around the neck of his bottle before he placed it on the coffee table. What the fuck was this? 

“Okay, so now you’re trying to make a joke out of it.” Chris huffed and went to stand up. Zach grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down. 

“I think you have a crush on my ears.” 

Zach was _mocking_ him. Chris’s face fell into a frown. He decided glowering at the floor was more interesting than Zach. “I think you’re full of shit, Zachary.” Zach emitted a heavy sigh, his thumb brushing against the underside of Chris’s wrist. “Look at me.” 

Chris remained silent, trying to ignore the way the simple touch sent a jolt up his arm. 

“Christopher.” Zach spoke sternly this time. “I said, _look at me_.” 

Chris finally did as he was told. His expression was unchanging. He didn’t think this was a funny joke, or whatever Zach was trying to do. 

“Go on.” Zach said, raising Chris’s arm. Chris huffed out a breath before he reached out himself and tentatively ran a thumb along the outside of Zach’s fake ear. He felt a shiver run down his spine and hoped that if he pretended not to notice, then neither did Zach. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Can’t say you’re as good as those makeup artists. Looks kinda fucked up.” 

“Hey.” Zach warned, although he was being playful. Their eyes locked and Chris felt himself suck in a deep breath, raising his other hand to stroke over the other ear. They were teetering on a very thin line here. He almost missed it, but he definitely picked up on Zach’s eyes flickering to his mouth. Chris began to pull away. 

“Chris,” Zach sounded _desperate_. That was a very unusual thing to hear. “Please.” 

Chris stilled. They eyed each other for a little longer, and before he knew it, he felt a warm mouth clash against his own. 

The desperation in Zach’s voice was being relayed into the kiss. Chris had to try not to groan at how _hot_ and _heavy_ the kiss was. The force of Zach nearly knocked him backwards, so he reached up to cup Zach’s face again, his fingers sliding towards the nape of his neck as his thumbs ran over those ears again. He started at the top, thumbing the point ever so gently. He slowly made his way along the shell of Zach’s ears, eventually down to his lobes as their tongues worked together. Zach gave him a small push, guiding Chris onto his back. Soon Zach was a solid heat on top of him. Chris was kissing Zach sloppily, he was sure, and hea felt so dizzy with all of _this_. He allowed his head to thunk back against the arm of the couch when Zach pulled away from his mouth, only to place hot, open mouthed kisses over the crook of his neck. Chris couldn’t deny he was hard as fuck right now. He was sure Zach was also very aware. 

“Zach,” Chris gasped, his head lolling to one side as he felt teeth meet his skin. He fingers still played with Zach’s delicate ears. He couldn’t get enough of touching them now he had the chance, though he was still aware of the fact he needed to be careful. No matter how much he wanted to bite, kiss and suck at them, it wasn’t going to work. Zach bit down on the side of his neck again, harder this time, and Chris couldn’t help himself from rutting up against the older man. “Please!” He whined, grabbing hold of Zach’s shirt with one of his hands and trying to pull him back up. Soon enough, Zach’s skilled mouth was back on his own, all tongues and heavy breathing and _fuck_. Chris was going to either cum in his pants like he was 16 again or melt into this couch. Maybe even both. 

When they both managed to pull away from each other, they were left almost panting for breath. Chris had _not_ expected that. He couldn’t bare to look at Zach. His dark eyes looked almost black, his pupils blown wide with lust. Chris threw an arm over his eyes. Zach looked so _hungry_ for him. If he looked at him any longer, he definitely would make a mess of himself. 

“So that’s what those ears do for you, huh?” Zach sat back on Chris’s thighs, and Chris didn’t need to look at him to know he was smirking. 

“Yeah, well,” Chris peeked over his forearm. Yeah, definitely smirking. “Something like that.” 

“If only you’d told me sooner.” Zach replied, pulling down Chris’s zipper. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just a tiny idea that popped into my head one day, and ended up being a bit longer than I anticipated. Unbeta'd, as you may be able to tell. Sorry for any formatting errors also, I'm still figuring this site out!


End file.
